1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to road signs. Specifically the present invention relates to a road sign with resilient sides such that the sides can flex backwards or forwards then realign themselves with the rigid center portion of the road sign.
2. Prior Art
Numerous signs and sign stand devices have been designed for displaying information to the public. However, several problems are associated with these signs, especially road signs located in certain parts of the United States and the world.
In certain portions of the United States and the world, detrimental weather conditions exist during particular times of the year. In areas such as Alaska, snow is present during most of the year. When snow is present, machines are required to clear the streets on a regular basis so that people have access to the streets. Snowplows can cause great damage to street signs. The snowplow throws the snow with a large force onto the sides of the road. When the snow is thrown to the sides of the road with this kind of force, it can bend or even break metal signs with ease. Broken, bent or distorted signs are no longer readily visible to oncoming motorists.
In other parts of the United States and world, winds can do the same type of damage to road signs or any type of sign located in these areas. For instance, on the Eastern Coast of the United States hurricane force winds often hit the coastal cities with such strength as to do substantial damage to road signs located in those areas. Wind can bend and even break road signs and other types of signs.
To address these problems, some signs have been designed that could, conceivably, withstand weathering by the elements, especially the wind. One example of the such a sign is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,091 to Leach which discloses a collapsible highway sign that includes a cross brace assembly having first and second semi-flexible arms pivoted together. Each arm has first and second ends with four fastener stops. A sign sheet of flexible material with opposing message bearing and attachment faces as four fasteners secured to the attachment face. An anti-kiting device is secured to the sign to resist kiting and maintain the sign assembly in a safe position visible to oncoming traffic. Another example is in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,843 to Doyle et al. which discloses a signaling device comprising a sign and a support with the sign being formed of flexible material and having rigid extension arms which are yieldably urged into position for supporting the sign. The rigid extension arms will bend with a predetermined wing load on the sign to facilitate spilling of wind past the sign. Means is provided which will prevent bending of the sign beyond a predetermined amount when wind is being spilled by the sign.
Yet another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,428 to Caufield et al. which discloses a signal apparatus for emergency use. The signal apparatus comprises a panel signal wherein panels incorporated therein are constructed to facilitate wind spillage in a manner such as to preclude the panel signal structure from tipping or blowing over in the presence of excessive wind pressures.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a resilient road sign which is able to withstand weathering by the elements or acting upon by other forces and maintain its original shape. The resilient road sign of the present invention serves as a rigid permanent or semi permanent resilient road sign that can be struck by snow, wind, vehicles or any other force, bend and resiliently spring back to its original form. There is also a need for a method of manufacturing a resilient road sign in which the resilient road sign is constructed from economical materials and easily assembled into the finished product.
A resilient road sign having a center member adapted for attachment to a support member and left and right wings resiliently attached to the center member.